


Goodbye

by thedollars666



Series: coming together [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s05e21 Meridian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedollars666/pseuds/thedollars666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is exposed to a lethal dose of radiation, him and Jack have only hours to spend with each other; but the hardest thing to do is say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much as the episode goes, but a few added scenes to show Daniel and Jack's relationship.
> 
> I totally cried while writing this

Sam spoke without taking a breath, she tried as hard as she could to keep her emotions in check. “It was a device housing an unstable radioactive variation of Naquadah. We think his right hand was exposed to the equivalent of over eight to nine grays of neutron radiation resulting from direct contact. Full body exposure of over seven” Jack's mind clouded over as he listened to Sam inform the General and Janet what had happened. He couldn't get his mind caught up, how did this happen?

“Oh my god” Janet gasped

Hammond looked over at Janet “Doctor?”

Sam spun around to meet the General's eyes, Jack was still trying to process the previous information; but he didn't need Sam to tell him in words, he could see it in her eyes, feel it in his heart. “It's a lethal dose, sir”

Daniel was going to die....

….....................................

Jack sat in front of his sick lover, he was trying his best to remain calm; Daniel still looked ok, like he just had the flu or something. But Jack knew better, he knew it was only going to get worse, he wanted to hold him, just wanted to be able to tell the man it was going to be ok. “The nausea will be followed by tremors, convulsions and something called Ataxia. Surface tissue, brain tissue and internal organs will inflame and degrade, I believe that's called Necrosis. Now based on the dose of radiation I got, all that will happen in the next ten to fifteen hours, and if I don't drown in my own fluids first, I will bleed to death, and there is no medical treatment to prevent that” Jack shook his head, how the hell Daniel could prattle on like that and remain so calm? He wasn't even sure he bought Daniel's fearless act any more then Daniel was buying his.

“Maybe not that we know of-”

 “Jack, we don't go running to our off world allies every time an individual's life is at stake. And don't go telling me that this is any different, because my life is no more valuable than anybody else's”

'yes it is' Jack wanted to say, but he wouldn't. He gingerly brushed his hand across one of Daniel's bandaged ones. “What happened?”

Daniel looked down at Jack's hand on his, trying his best to stroke it with his thumb; he then pulled away and said “It doesn't matter” he tried to smile and brush it off with a shrug.

“Yes, it does.” Daniel looked up a Jack, he could see the anger and the hidden fear for his own life in them. “You didn't try to sabotage anything”

Daniel bit his lip, he guessed this was one of those times when Jack just needed to know “There was an accident. I guess the scientists figured the government would hold them responsible. I guess they figured it was easier to blame me”

“And you're okay with this?”

“No. but there's not much I can do about that”

“Yes there is.”

“If they really want to blame me, denying it isn't going to change anything. Ten thousand years ago, a Goa'uld tried the same experiments that they're trying and he nearly blew the entire planet to bits. I tried telling them that, they wouldn't listen. They're going to build that bomb and nothing we say is going to stop them”

“Daniel-”

“Jack... I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen...”

“Don't do this yet, you're a damn surprisingly good survivor” Jack tried to joke, tried to make them both believe Daniel would make it.

Daniel held Jack's hand as much as he could in discreet “Not this time Jack...”

“Can we not do this yet? I'm not ready to say goodbye”

“Hey...I've still got about eleven hours” Daniel smiled a little, “I'd kiss you...if we weren't being watched...”

“Yeh...me too, I have to go and do a few things; just promise me something?” Daniel nodded. “If you can't-if you feel like you're slipping away, promise me you'll at least try and fight it? Hold out for me....as long as you can, I don't want to come back and you're gone already”

Daniel gripped Jack's hand tighter, “I'll try, but- yeh, I'll try...”

“I'll be back, don't go anywhere”

…...................................

Jack couldn't believe it, he couldn't have been gone more then five hours, maybe a little more. He'd left Daniel sitting up and even smiling a little at him; now he was hooked up to wires and completely covered in bandages. “Oh god...Danny” Jack moved to sit beside him, reality had a sure way of slapping you in the face. He felt fabric touch his hand for a moment.

“Hey. Jack...”

Jack looked up, he could just about see Daniel's eyes. “Hey...I uh, I just wanted to- um, I'm really bad at this..”

“Yes you are....I hear Sam thinks the Naquadria might be an important discovery”

Jack really didn't want to talk about discoveries, he had only a few hours left with him; he wanted to use it wisely, tell him how much he cared about him. How much he loved him....instead he said “Yeh, apparently. If we can get some; for what it's worth, I tried to get your point across to Jonas”

“He's in a tough position”

“I'm not gonna let you take the fall for this. I don't care what's at stake”

“Why..do you care so much; Jack?”

“Because. Despite the fact that you've been a terrific pain in the ass for the last five years....Daniel, I lo-” Jack shifted a little when he sensed people outside. He looked up at the camera's, he hoped Daniel knew what he wanted to say. “I might have...may have, uh, grown to admire you...a little, I think”

“Mm, now that's touching....you're not as bad at this as you think...” Jack smiled sadly, his hand brushing over Daniel's. “I love you...Jack”

“Hey, you promised me you would try, don't give up on me yet; this will not be your last act on official record”

“Oma....”

….........................

Jack watched in silence as Jacob tried to heal his best friend, his lover. He still kept telling himself it wasn't happening, he'd wake up in bed, Daniel sleeping peacefully beside him and pull him into his arms to feel him alive and well. How could he let this happen? He needed to say something- he wanted to tell him, he needed to let Daniel know how much he loved him...

  
Daniel walked around the bedside, he stood next to Jack and reached up to touch his shoulder. The two of them were instantly transported to a dreamlike gate room with the Stargate activated and a glowing woman on the ramp waiting. Jack couldn't have been more shocked, but he was standing in front of Daniel, who looked as healthy as ever. He didn't know what to say, so many things to say “Daniel...”

“Yeah...Jack”

“How- I-...did you want something?” of all the things to say, that was his question.

“Yeah. Tell Jacob to stop...”

Jack stepped closer “Why?”

“Because....Because I'm ready to move on”

“You're just giving up? You told me-”

“I tried Jack, I really did- no, no I'm not giving up, believe me” They both look at the glowing woman beside them on the ramp. “You remember Oma?”

“Sure”

“I- I think I can do more this way, It's what I want. Jack, I really have to go now; everything's going to be fine, please...tell Jacob to stop”

“Daniel-” Jack said, still between reality and the dream state, staring at Daniel on the bed and Daniel in the gate room, it was weird “Jacob....stop”

“Are you serious?” Jacob asked in surprise.

“It's what he wants....”

“Someone else wanna tell me what to do here?”

“Just- just let him go...”

Jacob stopped the healing device, Daniel exhaled heavily and the EKG flatlined. Daniel's body suddenly started to glow, he starts to ascend toward the ceiling as everyone could only watch.

“Jack....I'm gonna miss you guys, I-I'm gonna miss you...I-love-” Daniel stops himself, he couldn't say it, it was too hard.

“Yeah, you too”

“Thank you...”

“For what?”

“For- for everything...” Daniel swallowed the lump in his throat as his eyes glistened.

“Daniel I-” Jack reached for him, Daniel stepped back.

“Don't Jack, please don't....it's just going to make this that much harder, I know, I know you do...and I do too...just please don't say it”

“So...what? See you around?”

“I don't know” Daniel then turns and walks up the ramp.

“Hey....” Jack called, he was debating whether to just say it anyway, “Where are you going?”

“I don't know...” Daniel smiled at him, everything he wanted to say, everything they wanted to say, it was in their eyes. They nod and Jack watched as Daniel disappeared through the gate in a glowing light. He then watched the other part of Daniel ascend up toward the ceiling, leaving a white flash and then vanished. “Goodbye...Jack” Jack could have sworn he heard him, he looked around at the others. No one else apparently had heard it.

“Goodbye....Daniel” he whispers back quietly.

  
  


 


End file.
